


Hazy Minds and Forehead Kisses

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Reference to Alcohol, evan calms him down, jared has a panic attack, this can be seen as an established relationship or just really close friends, whatever you'd like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: Jared has a panic attack at a party, and Evan helps him out.





	Hazy Minds and Forehead Kisses

Jared couldn't breathe. The world was spinning around him, and not because of the drinks. In fact, he hadn't drank anything this whole party because of the nauseating panic that filled his stomach.

"Jared!" Evan's voice rang clearly, cutting through the dull haze of his mind. He glanced up to see the blonde boy standing inches from him, worry etched across his features. "Are you okay?" The question startled Jared. If it had been anyone else, he would have instantly waved them off, assuring them that he was fine, there was nothing to worry about. 

This was Evan, though. He knew Jared better than Jared knew himself. He'd see through any lie that came his way. So, Jared shook his head, and before he knew it, he was outside. Evan pulled him to an empty corner, sitting down and patting the space next to him. Jared sat down and was immediately pulled into a tight, loving hug. He exhaled shakily, and he started to cry as his head cleared. Evan didn't say a word, only kissing the top of Jared's head and holding him close.

They'd been through this before, Jared recalled. It happened more often than he'd like to admit; he'd be doing something completely normal, and his brain would just shut down. Evan had always been there. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sudden realization that Evan was talking to him. "What was that, Ev? I wasn't listening, sorry." It was exhausting to speak out loud, Jared realized. Evan gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I was just saying that you're gonna be alright. I'm here for you." Evan said, placing a gentle kiss on Jared's forehead. Jared smiled weakly as Evan continued to speak. "I love you, remember that." 

Jared nodded. He knew. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head on Evan's shoulder, twining their fingers together. He loved Evan too.

**Author's Note:**

> i fuckging adore kleinsen and i love this fic


End file.
